Such methods are generally believed to be understood. For example, the publication US 2013/0239651 A1 is directed to a rotation rate sensor, which includes a body and a seismic mass. The seismic mass is attached to the body elastically and has a degree of freedom in sensing direction. The rotation rate sensor has a self-test actuator. Furthermore, it is believed to be understood from the publication US 2013/0233048 A1 that two self-test actuator electrodes are used in the self-test. A self-test of a rotation rate sensor is discussed in the publication EP 2 647 954 A2, in which capacitive MEMS sensors and a switch circuit are used. A testing of the functionality of a rotation rate sensor without additional circuits and/or additional electrodes is not provided.